Aeronaida Bowman
Aeronaida Bowman (pronounced Air-in-nay-duh) is a daughter of Apollo and a main character in the Aeronaida Bowman Series, as well as The Luchega Mafia. History Aeronaida was born in Asia and moved only a couple years later to Germany to escape the outbreak of the cold war. After a few years in Germany, she finally moved to the United States of America, where she has lived since she was eight. As a young child, Aeronaida had a back syndrome, which made walking and life all too difficult, but thanks to dancing, her back syndrome only consumed very little of her life now. Despite this being kind of normal, Aeronaida had to deal with having no dad and living only with her mother and rude step-father. Monsters constantly attacked, thus forming her bad relationship with her step-father. At age ten, she ran away for the sake of her parents fear of the monsters, but was soon found by the police and instead brought into adoption services, but was soon sent to boarding school. Aeronaida did poor in school academics, especially in English class, but still maintained a C average because of their poetry unit. She also joined the school orchestra, playing the piano and her school's dance team. Appearance Aeronaida has hazel eyes and black curly hair with brown highlights. She used to wear glasses, but got contacts, when she was 13. She has lightly tanned skin with a few acne spots on her forehead, some of which can be covered with makeup. She is 5'5. She typical wears teeny clothing. She likes to wear jewlery and makeup a lot. Personality Aeronaida is funny, quizzical, and smart. She always tries to make others happy, with effort or effortlessly. She is, however, very emotional and tears up easily at the thought of family or just natural wrong-doings. She even had to go through anti-depressants after a streak of family deaths. Otherwise, Aeronaida is mostly fun and quirky. She loves dancing, drawing, and playing piano as she grew up doing all of them. Fatal Flaw Aeronaida's fatal flaw is jealousy and ambition. She quickly gets jealous of other's who have better and constantly tries to become better, but never ends up feeling like the better person. This can be fatal flaw as she will even live up to try to beat gods. Abilities *Biokinesis - ability to manipulate and modify human anatomy. **Creating diseases **Healing **Adapting (being able to breathe underwater if drowning) *Photokinesis - ability to control light **Creating light shields/force fields **Creating optical illusions **Blinding enemies Magical Items and Weapons Weapons *Fire Sword - Celestial Bronze sword disguised as a fingerless glove. Very bright to enemies, once blinded from brightness. Otherwise, very hard to see. *Bracelet Shield - Silver bracelet that can transform into a shield, a gift from her father, Apollo. Items *Optical Hologram Ring - A silver ring, which can develop into a hologram that can show whoever Aeronaida wishes to see. Category:Children of Apollo Category:Greek Demigod Category:Hermione Chase Category:The Luchega Mafia Category:Self-Insertion Category:Demigods Category:Females